pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1862 in poetry
:Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord: :''He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored; :''He hath loosed the fateful lightning of His terrible swift sword: :''His truth is marching on. -- first stanza of Julia Ward Howe's ''Battle Hymn of the Republic conceived as both poem and lyrics to a popular tune and first published in February in The Atlantic Monthly Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * February — Dante Gabriel Rossetti, on returning home with Algernon Charles Swinburne after a night on the town, finds his wife, Elizabeth Siddal, dead on the floor from an oversose of laudanum.Neal T. Jones, editor, A Book of Days for the Literary Year, New York and London: Thames and Hudson (1984), unpaginated, ISBN 0500013322 At her funeral, he places a sheaf of poems (a few years later retrieved) in the coffin of his wife Elizabeth Siddal * Emily Dickinson's period of greatest poetic productivity was 1862 Works published in English , by her brother Dante Gabriel Rossetti]] 's "Safe in their Alabaster Chambers –," entitled "The Sleeping," as published in the ''Springfield Republican this year]] Australia * Charles Harpur, A Poet's Home, verse pamphlet, Australia"Charles Harpur" article, Dictionary of Australian Biography Angus and Robertson, 1949, Project Gutenberg Australia website, retrieved May 11, 2009. Archived 2009-05-14. * Henry Kendall, Poems and Songs, United Kingdom * Matthew Arnold, On Translating Homer: Last Words, a reply to F. W. Newman's Homeric Translation in Theory and Practice 1861, itself a reply to Arnold's On Translating Homer, published that yearCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * William Barnes, Poems of Rural Life in the Dorset Dialect: Third Collection (see also 1844, 1869, 1868) * Elizabeth Barrett Browning, Last Poems, edition prepared by her husband, Robert Browning; posthumously published * Charles Calverley, published anonymously, Verses and Translations * A.H. Clough, Last Poems, published posthumously with a memoir by F.T. Palgrave * Thomas De Quincey, Recollections of the Lakes and the Lake Poets, first publication of the author's series of biographical essays on the Lake Poets, including William Wordsworth, Samuel Taylor Coleridge and Robert Southey (originally published separately in Tait's Edinburgh Magazine in 1834, 1835, 1839 and 1840; see also Selections Grave and Gay 1854, which included some of the essays) * George Meredith, Modern Love and Poems of the English Roadside * Coventry Patmore, Victories of Love * Adelaide A. Procter, A Chaplet of Verses, illustrated by Richard Doyle * Christina Rossetti, Goblin Market and Other Poems (see also Poems 1890) United States * Oliver Wendell Holmes: ** Songs in amany Keys''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) ** The Poems of Oliver Wendell Holmes * Julia Ward Howe, The Battle Hymn of the Republic * William Ross Wallace, The Liberty Bell * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Tales of a Wayside Inn, including "Paul Revere's Ride", United States * John Greenleaf Whittier, ''The Furnace Blast, United StatesWagenknecht, Edward. John Greenleaf Whittier: A Portrait in Paradox. New York: Oxford University Press, 1967 Other in English Works published in other languages * Aleardo Aleardi, Canto politico ("Political Songs"), Italy * Charles Baudelaire, Petits poèmes en prose, France * Dalpatram, editor, Kavhadohan, an anthology of Gujarati-language poetry (India)Blackburn, Stuart H., and Vasudha Dalmia, editors, India's Literary History, "Chapter 11: Dalpatram and the Nature of Literary Shifts in Nineteenth-Century Ahmedabad" by Svati Joshi, pp 338–357, published by Orient Blackswan, 2004 ISBN 9788178240565, retrieved Google Books (partial) version, December 16, 2008 * Leconte de Lisle, Poèmes barbares, France Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 10 – Hoshino Tenchi 星野天知 (died 1950), Japanese Meiji period poet and martial arts master; a co-founder of Bungakukai literary magazine; 8th Grand Master and a teacher of the Yagyu Shinkage-ryu martial-arts school (surname: Hoshino) * February 17 – Mori Ōgai 森 鷗外 / 森 鴎外 (died 1922) physician, translator, novelist and poet (surname: Mori) * April 24 – Arthur Christopher Benson (died 1925), English * May 22 – John Kendrick Bangs (died 1922), American ;Also: ** Jean Blewett, Canadian ** John Jay Chapman (died 1923), American ** Edith Emma Cooper (half of "Michael Field") ** William T. Goodge (died 1909), Australian ** Thomas William Heney (died 1928), Australian ** Sir Henry John Newbolt ** John Bernard O'Hara (died 1927), Australian ** George Santayana, American ** Duncan Campbell Scott, Canadian ** Irayimman Thampi ഇരയിമ്മന്‍ തമ്പി (born 1783), Indian, Malayalam-language court poet and musician ** Edith Wharton, American Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 11 – Elizabeth Siddall (born 1829), English artist, artist's model and poet; wife of Dante Gabriel Rossetti; from an opium overdose * March 13 – Roderick Flanagan (born 1828), Australian * May 6 – Henry David Thoreau, (born 1817), American author, poet, naturalist, tax resister, development critic, surveyor, historian, philosopher, and leading transcendentalist, from tuberculosis * August 23 – Friedrich Julius Hammer, born 1810, German poet ;Also: * – Gopala Krishna Pattanayak (born 1785), Indian, Oriya-language poetDas, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1800s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry